Don't Be So Dramatic
by HunterxK
Summary: A little one shot I wrote up for a friend of mine. No wrestling involved


Don't be so dramatic

"Guys?!" Mark, Glenn? I have food!" I called out into the spacious house.

It was a beautiful late spring day and outside was unusually hot, so I expected the two men to be inside, enjoying the nice AC. But the barking coming from the back of the house proved my theory wrong. I placed the food on the counter as I walk through the open sliding glass door. I didn't make it too far from the frame when the giant one year old Dalmatian, Pit bull mix Thor jumped up on me, resting his front legs on my shoulders while he licked my face.  
"Hi, Thor, I missed you too buddy!" I giggled trying to avoid his cat like breath.  
"Alright, Thor down!" my voice stern with him. He obeyed, still looking up at me for affection. I scratched his head and gave him a kiss, unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes. He trotted back to Glenn when he had enough.  
Glenn was sitting in the shallow end of his brother's swimming pool, a tennis ball in his hand. He threw it and Thor bounded after it.  
"Africa! Long time no see!"  
"It's only been a week Glenn."  
"Still, I missed you. I'd give you a hug, but its too hot to get out of the water just yet." I laughed and ruffled his hair, throwing his long, hair in front of his face. Thor came trotting back, ball in his mouth, tail wagging happily. Glenn wrestled it from his jaws and tossed it over to where Mark was sleeping in a lawn chair under an awning. It was funny, seeing the almost 7 foot, 300 pound man knocked out-snoring lightly, one hand on his chest and the other dangling over the chair, his feet just resting at the edge. Thor picked up the ball and once again walked over to us, and like the little klutz he is, he somehow lost his footing, slipping into the pool. Kane and I chuckled as he climbed out, looking embarrassed. I then got an idea.  
"Come here Thor...out" He dropped the ball in my hand and followed me as I walked over to the sleeping giant. I put Thor into a sit stay, carefully set the ball on Mark's chest, and stepped behind him. I looked over to Glenn who was watching with a smile on my face. Thor's eyes were switching from me to the ball every second.  
"Okay, get the ball boy!" Thor jumped on Mark and started to lick him. After a few seconds Mark stirred and tried pushing the puppy off of him. I was covering my mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"Thor! Down!...AH FUCK!" Mark's voice boomed, making Thor jump as he scrambled to get to the ground. Glenn laughed as Mark sat up holding his left eye.  
"He bit me! I'm bleeding! My eye!" I couldn't hold back the laugh I was trying to keep from coming forth. He turned around quickly.  
"It was you!" I laughed even harder.  
"That's what you get for putting itching powder in my suitcase before I left for LA last week" He growled at me and flinched. He pulled his hand away, examining the blood.  
"I have to work tomorrow! Now I gotta go in with a hole in my head." He continued ranting. "And I smell like wet dog!"

Thor looked very sad that he hurt his master. He whined and pawed at his feet trying to get his attention. Mark's head snapped down to look at the pup, his face softened as Thor put on his best "I'm sorry" face. Mark picked up the tennis ball and tossed it toward the pool. Thor ran over and jumped in the pool, splashing Glenn in the process.  
"Let me see how bad it is." I moved his hand and laughed again. He pouted.  
"Don't laugh!"  
"There's a tiny bit of blood ya big baby."  
"I need a band aid!" He got up and walked in the house. I shook my head at him.  
" _I guess it doesn't help that he was taking a nap"_ I thought. Thor made his way over to me, laying the side of his body on my feet. I few minutes later, Mark came back outside with a rather large band aid on his eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't have any small ones."  
"You don't need a band aid anyway."  
"I'm not letting it get infected!"  
"Don't be so dramatic"  
"Too late for that" Glenn said, walking past us.  
"Oh food!"  
"Hey don't touch my fries!" Mark ran in after his brother. I sighed and shook my head. I got up stretching, grabbing Thor's attention simultaneously.  
"Its good to be back." he barked, agreeing with me.


End file.
